


Would it be enough?

by TheBigWingsOfFantasy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex In The Kitchen, Spanish dirty talk, little bit of dancing, usnavi's hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigWingsOfFantasy/pseuds/TheBigWingsOfFantasy
Summary: A moment of intimacy between Usnavi and his girlfriend
Relationships: Usnavi/Reader (In the Heights)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Would it be enough?

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs a little bit more Usnavi and I'm here to provide.  
> I tried my best at Spanish but since that is not my first language let me tell you that I'm so so sorry, leave some suggestion if you feel like.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and valuable, I hope you'll enjoy the reading <3

It was a cloudy autumn morning on Washington Heights, it seemed like it would have started to rain at any moment. You liked this kind of morning, mostly because they were an excuse to stay in and cuddle all day with your boyfriend. Usnavi was still asleep and you didn’t dare to disturb him. Since Graffiti Pete joined him and Sonny at the bodega things got a little easier, meaning that once a week he had a whole day to relax and spend time with you.

You decided to make him a little surprise and prepare a small cake for breakfast. You opted for an apple pie since it was simple enough to get done in a short time. You looked at your man sleeping before leaving a little kiss on his forehead and heading to the kitchen. You noticed Usnavi’s headphones on the kitchen table and decided that it would be nice to listen to some music while cooking.

You scrolled through your Spotify playlist and opted for Latin music. It was all Usnavi’s influence but you didn’t mind, in fact, you discovered with surprise that the rhythm of these tunes was quite enjoyable and also fun to dance along. You began to dance around the kitchen, swinging your hips as you cut the apples and prepared the dough. Sooner the upbeat music got to your head and you began to get more and more invested, improvising a choreography around the table.

You dipped the tip of your finger into the dough to check its taste, then you poured the sliced apples in it, before dropping the mix into a cooking pan and putting it in the oven. You celebrated the fulfillment of your task by dancing around the kitchen a little bit, pretending to be dancing with your man.

Usnavi wasn’t really into clubs, he was usually too tired to go out at night, but he was more than willing to teach you some steps so you could dance together. Being absorbed into your own dancing class, you didn’t hear him coming behind you and pulling one arm around your waist. After an initial startle you relaxed in his embrace, keep swinging by the music in your ears.

Usnavi kissed the junction between your neck and your shoulder, before taking one of the headphones away from your ear so that he could talk to you “Good morning princesa”. You wrapped your arms around his and looked back at him “Good morning my love, did I wake you?” Usnavi gave you a small peck on the tip of your nose “No mi amor, it was this delicious smell that got me hungry. What are you baking?”

“Apple pie”

“My favorite”

“I know” you said with a little smile, before kissing him on his lips. The two of you stayed like that together for a while, tight in an embrace in the middle of the kitchen, waiting for the pie to be ready, swinging slowly to the rhythm of the song playing in your ears. Usnavi had his arms wrapped around you, while his head was resting on your shoulder, giving you a small kiss there from time to time. You were relaxed against his chest, feeling protected and loved in his embrace.

Suddenly Usnavi spun you around, catching one of your hands and laying a hand on your hip, pressing you tight against him. “May I have this honor, my lady?” he said kissing your palm. You nodded and took the headphone off your head. The music soon filled the kitchen and the two of you began to dance, holding each other tight.

Usnavi was leading the dance, as always. Even if he would never admit it he enjoyed dancing very much and was very good at it.

The two of you danced along with the salsa rhythm around the kitchen. You laughed and giggled, forgetting about your surroundings and losing in each other's eyes, happy smiles on your faces. The oven’s bell ringed and you had to reluctantly break your dancing sessions.

“You improved so much” Usnavi said kissing you on your cheek. “I had a good teacher” you said pulling away to get the cake from the oven. “And who is this teacher? “ Usnavi asked with a smirk, hugging you from behind again, once you put down the pie on the counter. “Uhm he’s Dominican” you said as he nuzzled on your shoulder, leaving small kisses there “Mh mh, and? Is this teacher good?“ You giggled.

“Yes, he’s really patient… and kinda cute”

“Just cute?”

“Not only that, he’s kind of sexy too” and with that, he gave you a light bite right above your shoulder, which made you shiver “Should I be jealous of this teacher? He looks so good” You giggled and turned around in his embrace.

Usnavi was slightly taller then you, you looked up at him, framing his face with your hands “Not as good as you, mi amor” Usnavi smiled fondly at you, his eyes were full of love “Is that so?” “Yes, it is, Mr. De la Vega” he giggled and leaned down to kiss you slowly, holding you closer by your hips and grinding lightly against you.

You run your fingers through the hair on the back of his head, as Usnavi slid his tongue inside your mouth, pushing you against the countertop of the kitchen, deepening the kiss and making your head spin. He was in his boxer, and you could feel his erection pressing over you, making you lose your mind. He let his hands slide down to your butt, gripping it tight and pressing into you even more.

“Usnavi amor, don’t you want to eat my pie first?” he looked at you and raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face. He was terrible.

“Please don’t say anything, you are the worst” He began to giggle uncontrollably, leaning his forehead against yours “I’m sorry, that was really predictable, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, a little bit” He laughed again, still leaning heavily against you “So I guess you’d rather eat this pie right now?”

“That’s not what I meant” you said moving your hands slowly down his chest.

Usnavi kissed you again as you slid your fingers under his shirt. His skin was so soft and warm there that you couldn’t help but squeeze it tenderly between your hands, a whimper escaping from your boyfriend’s lips. With a little effort, Usnavi lifted you up to the top of the kitchen’s counter, standing right between your legs and kissing your neck.

You took off his shirt, taking a moment to admire his smooth chest, caressing him slowly with your hands, running them up to his shoulders and his arms. At first, Usnavi might have looked like a weak man, but you knew how strong he was, you could feel his biceps flexing under your touch, knowing perfectly well how much strength laid in him. “You are so beautiful, mi amor” you said, leaning in to kiss him again.

You wrapped your legs instinctively around his waist, enjoying the friction between the two of you. Usnavi run his fingers under your shirt and was very pleased to find out that you weren’t wearing any bra. He cupped your breast between his hands, stroking your nipples slowly with his thumb. You were overwhelmed by the feeling of his hands touching you in such a caring way, as you moaned inside his neck, giving him a small bite there. Usnavi took off your shirt and you held him tighter to you, basking in the sensation of his warm skin over yours and he caressed your back tenderly, pushing you closer against him.

You stayed there for a moment, enjoying the quiet morning, the feeling of your naked bodies touching each other, the care and tenderness of your love flooding through the both of you. You felt completely surrounded by his love, you felt it tangible and real all around you. You kissed his neck again, inhaling his scent deeply, while Usnavi held you tight against him, you felt like you were going to fuse each other together. You would have never traded this love for nothing else in the world, no money or success would have had you give up on your man.

“Te amo Usnavi, te quiero mucho” you whispered into his skin “Te amo mi princesa, tu eres todo lo qué quiero” He whispered back into your neck. Usnavi kept cuddling you against his chest for a while, after all, there was no rush, you had a whole day ahead of you.

He was patting your back up and down, as you tried to squeeze him as tight as you could inside your arms “I love feeling you like this Usnavi” you said, kissing his collarbone. Usnavi reclined his head back, giving you more access, extremely pleased. He was cradling your head lightly with one hand, as you run yours down to his boxers, feeling his erection against your palm, stroking him through his pants.

He was already so hard you almost felt bad to tease him like that. Almost.

Usnavi brought one of his hands right between your legs and began to rub his fingers over your clit, earning a very loud moan from you. “You are not wearing any panties” Usnavi realized, whispering into your ear “You want to drive me crazy”. He kissed you right below your ear as his fingers worked magic over you “You are so wet already, I love that so much, you have no idea” You were already floating away, not able to formulate any coherent thoughts, the only thing you wanted was feeling more of it.

You lowered Usnavi’s boxers a little, keep stroking him until he growled. He got the input and sild his left hand inside your pajama pants, the direct contact made you whimper even more and rocking your hips around his fingers, begging for more. You kissed his neck slowly, enjoying the feeling of giving and receiving pleasure at your leisurely pace.

“So… we are going to have sex in the kitchen” Usnavi pointed out. “Yep, looks like so… are you uncomfortable? “ Usnavi smirked “Not at all”.

You giggled with him, until he slowly entered you with two of his fingers. The motion was so sweet and unexpected, you couldn’t help but whimper. Usnavi held you up against his chest with one hand and stretched you open with the other one, as you enjoyed the sensation and you felt your arousment grow.

You began to roll your hips against his hand, begging him to go faster and deeper “Shh, patience my love, just relax” he whispered and you felt obliged to follow his suggestion. You rested your forehead over his shoulder as Usnavi played with you and the sound of your moans soon filled the kitchen. You really hoped that the walls of your apartment were thick enough to not let everyone know what you were doing, even though it seemed to you that Usnavi had every intention to show the world how much he could please you.

The climax was slowly building inside of you, as Usnavi adjusted his fingers and increased the pace, whispering obscenities in Spanish in your ear.

“Mi princesa, digame los que quieres, te voy a hacer todo"

“Oh Usnavi I want-“ “En Español” he said “Lo sabes qué me gusta escucharte asì”. He increased his pace even more, hitting that one spot inside you that made you see stars. “Digame lo qué quieres mi amor”

How were you supposed to articulate a thought in your second language when you were in such a desperate state?

You were getting closer and closer to your orgasm, shivering under his touch and his words. “Usnavi… voy a venir… damelo por favor” you whimpered, begging him to take you right there. He smiled and gave you a kiss on your cheek “Obrigado, mi princesa, you have no idea how filthy you sound like that” Usnavi said with a rough voice “Te quiero muchismo mi amor” You melted every time he spoke to you like that, his voice usually got deeper and was filled with lust, his accent thicker, and Usnavi knew that perfectly well and never missed a chance to use it against you.

“Yo te quiero muchismo tambien, fuck me por favor” you pleaded. Usnavi cut your breath off with another violent push of his fingers, leaving you speechless for a while. He gave you another kiss, before pulling away from you “I’m gonna get the condoms, be right back” he said with a warm smile and a wink, kissing your forehead. “Yes, I’ll wait for you” you said, already missing his fingers inside you. Usnavi stormed out of the kitchen, leaving you sitting there on the counter, breathing heavily and resting your head against one of the cabinets.

He came back a few moments later, but it looked like an eternity to you. “Hello mi amor, are you alright?” Usnavi asked you, caressing the side of your face. You smiled at him, placing your arms around his neck and getting closer to him “I’m fine, just a bit overwhelmed from earlier”.

He gave you a little kiss on your lips “Would you like to cuddle a little bit? We don’t have to do it right now if you don’t feel like it”

“Mmh no Usnavi, I’m fine, it was just a little too much” you said hugging him tightly, as he reciprocated your gesture “I’ll be gentle with you then, at least for now”. You laughed “Thank you for your consideration” You kissed each other, slowly and tenderly, Usnavi was holding you from your behind. He slowly pulled down your pants, caressing your legs on their way down, ending up kneeling on the floor in front of you.

He looked up at you with eyes filled with awe and affection, the emotion in them almost unbearable to hold. You felt his breath over your bare navel, as he run his hands up and down your thighs gently. “You are so beautiful, my love” Usnavi said, kissing your stomach. You run your fingers through his hair, enjoying the feeling of his lips on your body “You are beautiful too, Usnavi”. His hands slid over your buttcheeks once again, he moved his fingers over your skin like you were made of fine China and he was afraid to break you, sending shivers through your body.

Usnavi kept kissing your stomach tenderly, moving his hands slowly up to your waist, your belly and finally reaching up to your chest. He let his palms drew circles over your nipples, as you breathed heavily from his attentions. “I’m so lucky to have you, mi princesa” Usnavi whispered over your skin with a low and husky voice. You abandoned yourself completely, reclining your head behind and practically melting, closing your eyes to focus completely on your man’s attention, as you massaged his head appreciatively. “I’m lucky to have you, Usnavi” you said, lightly tugging the hair on the back of his head to bring him back to his feet.

Usnavi left a trail of kisses on his way up to your body, with a small deviation to gently suck over your boobs, making you moan even more. He was finally facing you with eyes full of love and lust at the same time, it was impossible to look away from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around you, pressing himself into your body and kissing your mouth passionately. The two of you grinded over each other once again, enjoying the feeling of your naked skin, one’s hands roaming over the body of the other.

“Are you ready amor?” Usnavi asked holding your chin up with one hand. “Yes, are you?” you asked as your hand gave his already hard cock a few firm strokes. He growled and bit your shoulder “I’m so ready for you”. Usnavi positioned himself between your legs, opening the condom and handing it to you to put it on his length. You took advantage of it to give him another stroke, before guiding his member over your entrance, rubbing his tip over your clit in doing so. Usnavi lifted you up once again, letting you sit back on the counter, as he entered you slowly, giving you the time to stretch over his length.

He rested his head over your shoulder, breathing slowly with you, satisfied by the way you felt around him. Once his member was deep inside, you let out a heavy breath, feeling complete and rejoiced once again with your man. You closed your eyes and held him closer to you by his shoulders, as he did the same with you. Usnavi nuzzled his nose over the hollow of your neck, asking you how you felt and telling you how good you made him feel. You assured him that you were alright, so he began to thrust into you slowly. You crossed your legs over his lower back, holding him closer to you, enjoying the friction of his length moving in and out of you. Usnavi was holding your hips in place with his hands, growing more and more confident with his push while your whimpers were getting louder.

As he hit a particular spot inside of you you let out a really low moan “Te gusta así, mi princesa?” Usnavi purred into your ear, keeping hitting you there. “Sí mi amor” you managed to say, between a moan and the other. Usnavi increased the pace, holding you still as he kept pumping into you, biting hard on your neck as he tried to hold on for as long as he could. Your nails were digging into his shoulder, he would probably have scratches there later, not that Usnavi minded. Your body was growing tenser as you grew closer to your climax. Usnavi sensed it and thrusted you even harder than before, making your whole mind go blank over the sound of your hips slamming into each other.

The only thing that mattered right now was having Usnavi as closer to you as possible, feeling his hands and mouth over you, his raggedy breath into your ear driving you insane with every push.

“I’m so close, papi” you cried. “Don’t worry, I got you. Relax baby” Usnavi said, leaving a trail of open mouth kisses over your neck to help your nerves. One of his hands moved right between your legs, stroking you there with a circular motion in tandem with his movements. You were completely wrapped up in his motions, as your body grew sensitive you felt every stroke doubling its effect as waves of pleasure were jolting in your body, making your legs jerk uncontrollably. Usnavi was losing control too, as his push got faster and hit you deeper.

His lips were on yours in no time, as the two of you tried to get as closer as possible to the other, mixing with the other’s skin, scent, breath, giving and taking in equal measure and relieving in the pleasure you shared. It was just a matter of time before you came, scratching Usnavi’s back as he kept pounding into you before he came as well.

You held each other tightly as you slowly recovered, exchanging panting breaths and an accelerated heartbeat. Your boyfriend was barely able to stand on his feet, so you had to hold him up for preventing him to fall.

“You wanna get some rest, my love?” You asked “Yes, but I don’t want to let you go” Usnavi said with troubled breathing, nuzzling his nose on your neck.

“We are going to fall down if you pick me up now, baby”

“Mh I know, can we stay like this for a little more”.

“Of course my love”.

And so the two of you stood there, in your small kitchen, cuddling and whispering sweet praises to one another, until the heat of your bodies wasn’t enough to keep you warm anymore. You reluctantly untangled from Usnavi, and while he disposed of the condom, you managed to get up on your feet and cut two large pieces of cake you were going to eat in your bed. You put them in two plates and turned back to look at your man.

He was standing there, looking right back at you, with a tired but blissed expression, a small smile lingering on his lips. He was simply beautiful, there was no other way to describe him, he was a simple and caring man, his humbleness made him glowing more than everything. Usnavi always felt sorry for not being able to give you the life he said you deserved, he was more than willing to give you the whole universe if he could, but that didn’t matter to you.

As long as you had him, that was more than enough.


End file.
